The New Animatronic
by EchoTheEchoFlower
Summary: Life in Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria couldn't get any better, as they are met with two new animatronics, a wolf and a vixen, their lives seemed to get brighter with the two around, but one of them is hiding something, and it just might put the lives of others at stake. (Rated M for sexual scenes and possible lemons!)
1. Chapter 1

I am accepting Ocs, just fill out any of the forms below.

Animatronics

Name:

Nickname:

Age:

Gender:

Appearance:

History:

Who is Possessing the Animatronic:(Optional)

Any Abilities: (Optional)

Likes:

Dislikes:

Other:

Androids

Name:

Nickname:

Age:

Gender:

Appearance:

History:

How did they become an android: (Optional)

Any Abilities: (Optional)

Likes:

Dislikes:

Other:

Animatronic/Human Hybrids (Meaning they can turn into animatronics or humans at will)

Name:

Nickname:

Age:

Gender:

History:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Animatronic Appearance:

Human Appearance:

Other:

Child/Teen

Name:

Nickname:

Age:

Gender:

Appearance:

History:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Other:

Shadows (Like Shadow Bonnie, Freddy, etc.)

Name:

Nickname:

Age:

Gender:

Appearance:

Good/Evil:

History:

What's the Shadow's powers:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Other:

Murderers

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Appearance:

Motive for killing: (Optional)

History:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Other:

Also, I will be doing character pairings, but ask the creator of that Oc to see if you can pair your character with theirs. But please inform me, I don't want to have your Oc kicked out of the story.


	2. Welcome To The Family

Thanks go to libragaming32 for letting me use Stevie in this story.

And thanks also go to TheAlphasOmega for letting me use Jasper.

Chapter 1:

Welcome to the Family

"Vincent! Let me go!" A girl pleaded as a purple man dragged her by her hair to the dark room, she kicked and screamed, but no one came to her rescue.

He closed the door behind him with a loud thud, then he threw the girl against the wall winding her. "Hey Nadia?" She looked up weakly at him as he leaned in closer to her face. "What's your favorite animal?" Vincent asked as he grinned widely and took a knife out his pocket.

Nadia narrowed her eyes, she knew she had to get out alive so she just spit in his face. "You fucking bitch!" He yelled as he began wiping his face, Solar wobbled as she stood up and ran to Vincent. "Fuck you, you godamn lunatic!" She punched him in the throat and he fell coughing, then she made a break for the door.

Nadia pulled the doorknob, locked. "Wrong answer Nadia...'' She gasped and looked behind her, only to be met with a knife in her stomach. Vincent pulled the knife out her as she coughed up blood. "G-go...f-fuck your-yourself...Vi-vincent." His smile grew even wider as she began to slowly close her eyes, tears came to her eyes as she did her best to stay awake.

Losing the battle to her eyes, she was being surrounded by darkness.

Until everything went black.

* * *

"You've got that side?" A worker asked his co-worker who was having some trouble with a crate they were carrying. "Yeah, just feeling a little funny this mornin'." He answered, one side of the crate slipped from his hand. "CATCH IT! CATCH IT!" The worker yelled, the co-worker wasn't quick enough and the crate fell to the floor with a loud bang.

The top to the crate cracked open and a white, fluffy, robotic hand fell out. The worker glared at his co-worker and sighed. "If those animatronics broke..." He started, his co-worker gulped and hoped it didn't break. The worker ran a hand through his hair and kelt down by the crate.

He picked up the animatronic's hand and checked it for any broken parts or missing fur, he then checked both of the animatronics body for any broken parts. "We got lucky." He stated as he placed the top back on the crate.

His co-worker sighed a breath of relief and began to pick up the crate again. "Sorry..." He said, the worker gave him a small smile then helped him pick up the crate.

"Just...make sure it doesn't happen again."

* * *

"Bon-Bon!" Chica yelled while making a pizza, she was showing Bonnie how but she mixed up the wrong sauce, and she knows how Chica gets when there's pizza involved.

"Sorry Chica, I wasn't paying attention." Bonnie apologized, Chica sighed and gave Bonnie a soft smile. "It's okay, at least you're learning." She said while handing Bonnie a ball of dough.

"Now, I need you to make this flat while I got make another pot of sauce." Bonnie nodded and took the dough while Chica began making another pot of sauce, while doing do Chica couldn't help but notice how Bonnie had this dreamy look in her eyes while she was working on the dough.

She chuckled to herself as she already knew what Bonnie was think about, as she place the pot of sauce on the stove she turned to Bonnie. "Thinking about Freddy?" She said with a smirk, Bonnie blushed darkly and turned to Chica.

"Ye- I-i mean no..." She said quickly, Bonnie lowered her head in defeat as she realized she just admitted what she was actually thinking about. "Bonnie." Chica began, she wrapped her arm around Bonnie, who just closed her eyes.

"It's okay if you like Freddy, I..." She paused for a moment and thought about what Bonnie would think if she told who her crush was. "I like Foxy, and I kinda like Stevie..." Bonnie opened her eyes and lifted her head to look at Chica, she didn't hear the Stevie part, and she wouldn't have wanted to.

Her and Stevie are friends, but not close friends. Stevie used to like Bonnie, but she didn't feel the same. She never paid attention when Freddy would tell him to 'back off', he soon lost interest in Bonnie, but quickly found new interests in Chica.

"Really?" She asked sheepishly, Chica nodded.

"For as long as I remember." Bonnie smiled knowing she wasn't the only one who had a crush. "Bonnie, it's okay to express your feelings to someone. If you feel that way about Freddy, you should tell him, but only when you think the time is right. Okay?" She said the last part sternly, Bonnie thought about it for a bit and nodded.

"Okay Chica, but" She pointed to Chica's pot of sauce, which was now over-flowing with pizza sauce. "I think the sauce is done." Chica's eyes widened in surprise and she rushed to the pot to shut it off, but the sauce began bubbling and it made a small explosion.

Chica screamed in surprise as the sauce blew up in her face, Bonnie thought it was funny and began laughing. That laugh was short lived as the sauce hit Bonnie in the face as well, now Chica thought that was funny and started laughing. "See how you like it!" She said in-between laughs, Bonnie looked at her fur and bowtie that was soaked in pizza sauce and groaned in annoyance.

"It'll take about an hour to get this out my fur!" She complained, Chica wiped a tear from her eye and took Bonnie's hand. "Come on, I'll help you get it out. Then we can come back and clean up this mess."

Bonnie huffed, but nodded in agreement. "And let's make sure the boys don't see us like this, it's embarrassing." Chica looked at herself, pizza was all over her bib and over her body. "Agreed." She said quickly. "Let's go."

Sneaking out the kitchen, Bonnie and Chica made sure that Freddy and Foxy were far away from them and made a sprint towards the restroom. Bonnie went in first, then Chica who slammed the door behind her, listening for any footsteps, Chica turned to Bonnie and shook her head while smiling.

"Think anyone saw us?" Bonnie asked, Chica shook her head and walked to the paper towel dispenser. 'I did.' A familiar voice answered, Chica and Bonnie froze and looked around.

"Okay, where are you Golden Freddy!?" Chica barked, Bonnie crossed her arms clearly angry. 'I'm in the office, I saw you two in the kitchen and I heard what you were talking about.'

"I really hate when he eavesdrops on us like that." Chica mumbled, Bonnie nodded in agreement. "How much did you hear, and why are you listen to **our** conversations?" She asked, Goldie emitted a deep chuckle.

'I obviously heard everything, and I'm bored.' Chica sighed in annoyance.

"You'd better not tell Foxy or Freddy, or I'll personally give you a new makeover." She threatened. 'Sure, sure. You can trust me.' He said, not scared of her empty threat. He left their minds and walked out the office, and towards the stage where Freddy was, with a sly smirk on his face.

"Sometimes I can't stand that golden bear." Chica said harshly, Bonnie gasped. "Chica, you know what he's been through. Just give him a chance." Chica sighed, then looked at Bonnie.

"Sure Bonnie, I'll try."

* * *

"So, you really did buy two new animatronics?" Mike asked, he and Mr. Fazbear were in the car on the way to the pizzeria. "Yes, a wolf and a vixen. I've got a feeling that Foxy feels left out being by himself in the cove." Mike nodded and looked out the window, today there was a big storm happening and Mike isn't a big fan of storms. No one was out today, it was Saturday and most of the people who did have to go to work most likely got the day off.

"What gender is the wolf?" He asked. "Female, the place will be closed for renovating on Thursday and I'll be adding a new stage for her to perform on." Mike turned to his boss.

"Don't you think she might get lonely then?" Mr. Fazbear shook his head. "I'm thinking about finally bringing Jasper out, but in the meantime she'll be wandering around most of the time, and when she's not doing that she'll be telling the kids stories or playing with them." He replied, Mike had an unsure look on his face, but he just turned back to the window and stared outside.

"Have...have you thought about bringing Golden Freddy back?" Mike asked, Mr. Fazbear's grip to the steering wheel tightened, so tight his knuckles turned white, he took a deep breath and ran his fingers through his hair.

"I'm not sure, after what happened...I don't think it would be a good idea." He said as he drove into the parking lot, he and Mike grabbed their umbrellas and ran inside the pizzeria.

"When will the new ones arrive?" Mike asked, Mr. Fazbear looked at his watch and replied. "They should arriving in ten minutes actually. Let's go tell the others." He said, he and Mike went to Pirates Cove, which was actually a big ship Mr. Fazbear had the workers build so it would be more fun for kids.

Foxy was asleep in his room on the ship, snoring lightly and his tail twitching lightly.

Mike and Mr. Fazbear walked in and noticed this and burst out laughing. Foxy was in a weird position on his bed, he was upside down, literally. His feet were on the wall and the top half of his body was hanging off the bed, and his blanket was covering his snout and head.

Mr. Fazbear and Mike's laughing woke Foxy up, a confused expression fixated on his face. "Aye, what ye be laughin' about, ye landlubbers?" He said groggily, but Mike and Mr. Fazbear were laughing to hard to answer Foxy's question.

Grumbling to himself, Foxy made a move to get up off the bed. He wasn't expecting what came next, he fell flat on his face yelling in surprise, and with his back bending towards his head and his tail in his face.

This made Mike and Mr. Fazbear laugh even harder, they were holding their stomachs while tears came to their eyes. Freddy and Goldie walked in from all the noises and stared at Foxy, who was trying to straighten himself up.

The two bears stifled a laugh before laughing loudly, much to Foxy's annoyance. Mike helped Foxy up, still snickering. "Aye that not be funny!" Foxy pouted, and walked out the ship's room grumbling to himself.

"Where are the girls?" Mr. Fazbear asked, Freddy shrugged. "They're in the restroom," Goldie answered snickering. "They had an accident in the kitchen, you guys should've seen them." Goldie said. "Where's Stevie?"

"Probably in the arcade, I'll go get him." Mr. Fazbear said.

"Well come on! Me and Mr. Fazbear have a big surprise for you guys!" Mike said while walking out the ship along with Mr. Fazbear, who then went off to search for Stevie. Both Freddy and Goldie exchanged confused looks before shrugging, and followed behind the brunette.

Mike left Mr. Fazbear with the boys and headed to the ladies restroom and lightly tapped on the door. There was a small gasp and the sounds of feet hitting the floor, Mike waited patiently as Chica stuck her head out the door.

"Ye-yeah Mike?" She asked rather nervously, in the corner of his eye, Mike saw Bonnie carefully walking to a paper towel dispenser, and she had pizza all on her face! Mike snickered, making Chica suspicious, she narrowed her eyes and peered at Mike.

"Something funny Michael?" She asked, Mike shook his head but kept a smirk on his face. "No, but Mr. Fazbear wanted you guys to come to the stage for a big surprise." He answer as he began to wander off.

"Hurry or you're going to miss it!"

* * *

Vixey couldn't wait until they arrived, she had a light tan over her eyes and down, white on her chest, and the tip of her tail was black. She could barley hold her excitement as she made her way to her new home at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, she couldn't wait to meet the main animatronics, and Foxy. She found out that she was going to be living with Foxy when a poster was showed for the workers.

Boy, she was nervous. What if she messes up? What if she embarrasses herself as she's speaking? What if-? She stopped herself, she was making it even worse for herself! _'Aye Vixey calm down, everythin' will be fine.'_ She told herself, she began to nervously rub her hook to calm down as she took a deep breath.

She glanced over to a white wolf that was just staring outside with a small smile on her face, thinking almost the same thing Vixey was thinking.

Angel stared out the window, looking quite peaceful. She noticed Vixey's happiness radiating throughout the delivery truck and smiled to herself, she wanted to say something, anything! But she was to scared, not of Vixey, but she just felt scared for some reason.

She too was very excited about joining the crew, but she just didn't show it as much. She didn't know why, and thought it was weird, but her creator gave her a set of huge, fluffy wings. They were folded tightly underneath her hoodie, and showed no signs of appearing for a while, she hasn't actually seen them but she was told about them.

"Aye..." Vixey began, Angel turned her attention to the tan vixen and smiled widely, showing off her very sharp canines. "What be ye name? Mine be Vixey." She stated, Angel looked down, blushing lightly. (Sorry if my pirate accent is off, I'm not perfect.)

"Angel..." She answer in a soft, sweet, but shy voice. "When will we be arriving?" She asked, Vixey shrugged and looked out the window, she squealed in excitement and pointed out the window.

"We be here! Aye, I can't wait!" Angel nodded and did a small 'yay'. 'It must be fun to talk like a pirate.' Angel thought to herself, she went over to the left side of the truck and looked out the glass window with Vixey, eyes wide with excitement. There was a two story build with the name 'Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria' and the main four animatronics logo on the front.

The two females were able to look out the window and see into the pizzeria

There was a dark brown-haired man, and a blonde-haired man standing with the animatronics.

There was Freddy, a large, rather tall brown bear with a black top hat and bowtie.

Bonnie, a lavender colored bunny, with lighter spots on her chest and muzzle, she also had a bowtie, but it was red.

Chica, a yellow chicken with a bib that said, 'Let's Eat!' she had three stray feathers poking out the top of her head and an orange beak.

Foxy, he had an black eyepatch covering his left eye, reddish fur with lighter tones on his muzzle and chest, he had a long fluffy tail, and a hook for his right hand.

And there was Stevie, a red rabbit with black on his muzzle and chest, he had a blue bowtie and he seemed really nice.

They all seemed happy when the truck backed up towards the pizzeria, Vixey and Angel left their windows and stood in front of the truck's door, anxiously waiting for them to open. Well, Vixey was, Angel kinda stood behind Vixey as they opened the doors.

Blinding sunlight hit their faces as the workers led the two animatronics out the back of the truck, before they went in a worker double check the animatronics bodies for any possible errors that might've occured.

"Lass? Do ye always be blushing lot like that?" Vixey asked with a little smile, Angel turned to her and sighed. "It's not my fault, it's just in my programming. I'm made like this, I just really wish my voice wasn't so quiet." She said as workers began carrying the two animatronics in the pizzeria, Vixey went one way and Angel went the other, the two waved goodbye as they went their separate ways and departed.

* * *

 _Angel_

* * *

I was so nervous as the two workers set me down on a stage, it was pretty small but I didn't mind. My face grew a dark red as one of the workers opened my chest to check my power core, it was weird since I 'grew' there. The worker closed my chest and hummed in satisfaction, they gathered their supplies and left me at the stage by myself.

"H-hello?" I asked, a blue and white electric colored wolf wearing a black vest with headphones around his...or her...neck. Stepped out from the far right corner of my stage. He had a feminine figure, but as he got closer, I could see the dirt and grime all on his fur, ruining his beautiful coat.

"Hello? Are you okay?" I ask as I walk closer, he was a bit bigger than me, but he looked lost. His damaged ears twitched as he hears my voice, and his head snapped towards my direction. He tried to open his mouth to speak, but all I could hear was rust scraping against each other. He took a step back as I got a little closer and twitched.

"Hey, it's ok-" Vixey cut me off, the wolf turned and ran behind my stage. "Angel! Have ye met the other lasses and laddies!? Come on!" She said happily before grabbing my wrist, and nearly dragging me off the stage. I feel my cheeks turn hot with embarrassment as she takes me to a pirate ship with the name, "Pirates Cove" labeled on the front.

She took me to the deck of the ship and came to a halt, she scanned the ship as if searching for someone. "Foxy!? Aye, where be me Captain Foxy!?" She yelled, there was a moment of silence until a pirate laugh echoed through the area.

Foxy ran out from nowhere, hook raised with a wide smile on his face, Vixey smiled as I yelped and moved to the side. Foxy grabbed two wooden swords and threw one to Vixey, she swiftly caught it and pointed towards Foxy.

"Ahoy Foxy! I think it be time there be a new captain for this ship." She said as she narrowed her eyes playfully, Foxy smile. "Aye, I trusted ye! Ye be me first mate! How could ye!?" He said playfully, Vixey jumped towards Foxy and swung her sword in the air, Foxy quickly dodges and raises his sword as Vixey brings hers down.

"I be askin' ye one question Foxy." She said as the she struggled to bring her sword down, and him pushing his up to keep Vixey of him.

"Aye, and what that be traitor?" Foxy said with playfulness still in his voice.

"Where be me bra?" She suddenly asked. Foxy blushed, I blushed and Vixey laughed. I heard a few snickers and laughs behind me as Vixey steps back and help Foxy up, I turned my eyes to see Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Stevie, Mr. Fazbear, and some brunette who's name I don't know.

"Good one!" Bonnie said in between chuckles, my ears went flat against my head as my face turns a dark red. I can't help it, but it's really starting to annoy me.

"And what might be your name?" Freddy asks me, I turn to him as the others look at me. I swallow once and ready my voice. "It's Angel." I said quickly, Bonnie holds out a hand to me. "Nice to meet you Angel! You have very pretty eyes." She says, I smile sheepishly and shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you to Bonnie." I sharply gasp as a hook rested on my shoulder, I turn to see Vixey grinning at me. I smile back to her and we turn to our new family members. "Welcome to the family lasses." Foxy said with a wide smile, along with the entire Fazbear Crew

 _ **A/N: I'm soo nervous about this story! But I will be accepting Ocs until it gets closer to the end, but I really hoped you guys enjoyed the first chapter!**_


	3. AN

Okay guys, since school is starting back in three days it might take a little longer than expected to update. BUT if it does I will post a random short chapter, the animatronics may be human, they may not. But they can be one-shots if you guys would like them to be, I will also do any kind of holiday for you guys!

In the meantime I will be working on chapter two, again thanks for all of your OCs!


	4. Dean, Alexei, and Aria

Thanks go to Man Kind's Might for Dean, AlliesWritingStory for Whitney the cat, the black pikachu for Ruby the cat, P Random Person for Diana, Pink69 for Aria, and Alexei belongs to me.

Chapter 2:

Dean, Alexei, and Aria

"And then you spread the sauce..." Chica said, she was showing Angel how to make pizza, and she was really getting the hang of it. But she couldn't take her mind off that wolf she saw, who was he? And why did he run? She planned to ask Mr. Fazbear about it later.

"Like this?" Angel asked quietly while adding sauce to the pizza, Chica nodded with a smile on her face and placed the pizza in the oven. "Now we just have to wait 15 minutes, I'll call you back in once it's done, okay?" Angel nods and leaves the kitchen.

* * *

Vixey was in pirates cove reading a script in her room that Mr. Fazbear gave her for her and Foxy's performance, they all had rooms filled with clothes and things that like. Vixey wore a black and red pirate hat, a gold earring, black sailor boots, a red pirate shirt that stopped at the top of her stomach, and black shorts.

There was a knock at her door, Vixey looked up and put down her script. She stood up and answered the door. Angel was standing there with a small blush on her face. "Are you busy right now?" She asked, Vixey smiled and shook her head. "No, not at the moment. What do you need?"

Angel, she nervously tugged at her hoodie while she answered. "Well...Mr. Fazbear didn't say if I was performing for the kids today, and I was wondering if I could stay with you until you and Foxy start your performance?" She said as quickly as she could, Vixey thought for a minute, then she came up with a solution.

"How about you join me and Foxy with our performance! " Vixey said, Angel's eyes widened as a series of questions entered her head. _**'What if I mess up!? Or-or if I get the words wrong!? Say no!'**_

Angel smiled nervously. "Sure, it will be fun." _**'NO! WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY NO!?'**_ Vixey smiled. "Great! I'll go tell Foxy." Angel nodded with a nervous smile as Vixey left the room to go find Foxy, after a few minutes or so Angel decided to leave Vixey's room and explore the ship. It was like an actual pirate ship! She was so amazed at the details the builders put into the ship, they even added sails!

Angel was about to leave to go find Vixey, until a sweet smell entered her snout.

"Hey!" Angel looked to the left, then to the right. But there was no one there. "Down here!" The voice said, Angel looked over the side of the ship, there was a white cat with grey on her muzzle and the tip of her tail, she had a black bow on her left ear, and she had big, beautiful pink eyes.

"Uhh, h-hi." Angel said, the cat waved Angel down. "Mr. Fazbear told me to come get you! The name's Whitney!" Angel nodded and exited the ship, a few seconds later she was standing by Whitney. "What does he need me for?" Angel asked sheepishly. The two started walking towards the stage.

"Oh, it's for the performance you're going to do with Foxy and Vixey!" She said sounding excited. "I bet you'd make a great performer." She said while playing with Angel's hair,(-sorry for not mentioning this earlier) making Angel slightly blush. "Y-yeah, I bet I'd make a great one to."

A question popped in Angel's head. How many more animatronics she hasn't met yet?

* * *

*Timeskip brought to you by: Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria =3*

* * *

"What time are you coming?" Alexei asked, her friend Dean was on the phone with her while Aria, her other best friend, sat down on a bench behind her. "Let's see...probably around 2:30, see you at the pizzeria." Alexei hummed okay and Dean hung up.

Putting her phone back in her pocket she sighs and rubs her tired eyes, that had black circles underneath. Crossing her arms she turns to Aria. "Okay, it's 1:05. What do you wanna do?" She asked. Aria shrugged, she was a mute, she can't talk at all. She usually sticks with Alexei in the daytime just in case anything happens.

Alexei gave her a disappointed look and sighed again out of boredom. Suddenly, Aria holds up one finger as a signal to tell Alexei to wait a minute. She opens her large bookbag, which was full of VERY well done drawings, and took out one that looked exactly like Alexei's house.

"Until it's time to meet up with Dean?" Alexei asked. Aria nodded and stood up with a wide smile on her face, she began walking as Alexei grabbed her bookbag and began to walk alongside her. As the two turned a corner, they noticed that the streets seemed empty, no one was outside.

Alexei trailed behind Aria just in case there might be some troublemakers around, Aria looked behind her and noticed Alexei glancing left and right with a concerned look on her face. Digging through her bag again, Aria brought out a pen and a notebook then began to write.

She turned and stopped in front of Alexei, who was still being very vigilant. Alexei bumped into Aria, almost making the small girl fall. "I'm sorry!" Alexei quickly apologized, Aria nodded with a small smile and showed Alexei the notebook page.

"No, I'm not being paranoid Aria." Alexei said sternly, Aria narrowed her eyes and wrote on the page again. "There's a reason why I'm always looking around like this, and you know that reason." Aria sighed and closed her eyes. Then she wrote again:

 _Okay, but that was many years ago Alexei. You already have enough on your mind as it is, I mean you rarely get any sleep and now your robotic parts are starting to show from you not adding the formula for your skin sheath._

Alexei rubbed her forehead and let out a long sigh. Only Aria and Dean knows that she is an android, but Aria was right. On her hand showed a series of circuits that kept Alexei going, most of the time there would just be soft, rosy red skin.

"I know...You're right Aria...like always." Alexei said while rubbing her eyes again. Aria clapped her hands happily together, clearly boasting. She took out the drawing of Alexei's home and pointed to it.

Alexei gave her a small smile. "Alright, alright. Let's go." Alexei said while grabbing Aria's hand. "Oh, and Aria?" Alexei asked as they start walking again. "You've gotta teach me how to draw like that."

Aria grinned and let go of Alexei's hand, she then grabbed her notebook and pen, and she wrote:

 _Drawing takes time my friend, just practice and you'll be perfect!_

Alexei chuckled lightly and the two continued their walk, oblivious to the pair of eyes watching them from a darkened alleyway.

A blonde haired girl with blue eyes crouched in the alleyway, covered by the shadows she turned to a limp body behind her. In the light you could see blood covering part of her face, most stained her baby blue dress while it also stained her buckle-up shoes.

She licked the blood that was on her lips and smiled widely, taking her knife out her victim's neck she licked the blood off her knife and giggled.

"So, Dean is going to the pizzeria. Well, I think I'd better pay him and his friends a visit."

Standing up she walks off calmly to a abandoned apartment building, she was pretty much a expert at this kind of thing, murdering. She knew who her next 'special' victim was going to be. She giggled at the thought, oh how she loved the look of fear in her victims eyes, how they screamed. And the blood, the blood she loved the most out everything, it pleasured her the most.

"I'm coming for you next _**Dean!"**_ She said with a wicked grin. "And maybe, just maybe. I'll let Vincent have some fun to."

* * *

"NO!" Alexei yelled, her and Aria were playing Mortal Kombat X. She was playing as Kitana and Aria was playing as Mileena and Aria was winning. "How are you so good at this!?" Alexei shouted, Aria just grinned and made Mileena use her special move 'Tele-Kick'.

Kitana began swaying and the words Aria hoped for popped up on the screen. "FINISH HER!" The game said, Aria glanced at Alexei with a wicked smile. She then used the 'Be Mine' fatality.

"No! Did you really have to use **that** fatality!?" Just as she said that, Mileena began moaning positively making Alexei shudder.

Alexei groaned in annoyance and set the PS4 controller to the side. Aria grabbed her notebook and wrote:

 _You may be a bit smarter than me, but gaming is my thing!_

Alexei rolled her eyes and threw a pillow at Aria, who swiftly caught it. She narrowed her eyes and gave Alexei that 'nice try' look.

Alexei takes the controllers and shuts of the console. "Hey Aria, what time is it?" She asked while walking to her restroom. Aria checks the time and tapped the counter twice loudly.

"2.." Alexei said, they had their own types of signs. When Aria tapped a numerous amounts of times it told Alexei the number that she needed to know.

Aria tapped once and paused. ''1..." Then Aria tapped five times. "5..." Alexei said while pulling her hair back in a pony tail. Suddenly, her eyes widened in surprise.

"2:15!? We've gotta get to the pizzeria! Now!" Aria quickly unwrapped her curls and grabbed her and Alexei's bags. Then the two went out the door.

As the two left, something very important that Aria needed laid on the floor.

Her notebook she needed to communicate with.

* * *

As the two left Alexei's house, Alexei called Dean to see if he was on his way. "Hey Dean, where are you?" She hears Dean clear his throat. "I just left my house, I'll be there in 10 minutes." He said, Alexei hummed okay, but before she could hang up Dean says.

"Be careful when you two get to the pizzeria, I heard Jack was gonna be there today with his friends and little brother." He warns, Alexei glanced at Aria, who as listening the entire time. Aria nods and does a small grin towards Alexei.

"Got it, we'll be fine." Alexei answers. "Okay...See you soon. Tell Aria I said hi." He said, Alexei glances at Aria, who just smiled and waved. "She says hi to." Dean replies. "Okay, talk to you guys later." Then he hangs up.

"Okay, so we've got ten extra minutes to sit around and do nothing at the pizzeria. Let's go." Aria rolled her eyes and began to walk faster, Alexei soon caught up to her and the pair began sprinting.

"Then me and Vixey tackled Fang to the ground with our swords aiming at him!" Foxy said. He, Vixey, and Angel were telling the children a story of their ''past.''

"Then what happened?" A young girl asked, very excited. Angel began to tell the rest of the story.

"Then I came running to go help my friends, yes I know he was my brother, but he was far to gone by the Evil Crystal." She said as she lined her words with a bit of fear. She doesn't know anything about this ''Fang'' character, but he sounds terrifying.

"I yell their names as my shackles began bringing me down, but I wasn't going to stop. Not while I was so close. Using my strength, I pry the shackles of my arms and held them in my hands just in case I needed them."

She glanced at Foxy and Vixey. The two winked at her and she continued the story.

"Just as I got one off my arm I notice Fang's eyes glowing a deadly dark purple, somehow, he was still using the crystal. He throws Foxy and Vixey off him and runs straight for me, sword raised. Using my shackles I swing it over my head and then I swing it towards him."

"Has your voice always been like that Ms. Angel?" A blonde haired boy suddenly asked, Angel slightly blushed and smiled.

"Please, just call me Angel. But yes, my voice has always been like this." A little girl about ten or eleven jumped in Angel's lap, slightly scaring her.

"And what's your name?" Angel asked, the little girl giggled. "It's Mica." She said sheepishly.

"Well hello Mica, is it your birthday that we are attentending today?" She asked while Vixey continued their story for her.

"No, it's my sister's Layla birthday!" She said, her words lined with excitment. "Well where is your sister?" Angel asked while letting Mica climb on her back.

Angel stood up and walked away from the kids listening to Foxy's and Vixey's story. Mica had a good grip around Angel's neck so she wouldn't fall.

"There's my sister right there!" She said while pointing with a wide smile. Angel followed her finger and rested her gaze on a group of teens at a nearby table. There were four boys, and three, by the looks of it, the boys probably play football.

The boys were joking around with each other while a young boy, around twelve or thirteen was trying to get an older teen's attention.

The girls however, were playing on their phones and gossiping about random things.

"Do you want me to put you down?" Angel asked Mica, who nodded.

Angel set Mica down and watched her run over to a red haired girl who looked like she was sixteen.

Making sure that Mica was alright, Angel waltzed to the kitchen where Chica was making pizza with Dylan.

Angel sat and watched the two chefs go to work. After a while Chica noticed Angel standing in the doorway and smiled. "Hi Angel!"

Alexei and Aria made it to the pizzeria, now all they had to do was wait for Dean. Alexei did notice Jack and his group from school along with his little brother Noah, she also had seen Layla along with her little sister Mica.

Turning her attention to Aria, Alexei takes a sip of her soda. Aria however, was scanning the pizzeria for something to draw. "Hey Aria, how about you draw Vixey? She's right over there." Alexei said while pointing to the vixen. Aria nodded and began to draw, starting with the head first.

Dean parked his car in the driveway and walked to the entrance of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, throught the window he could see Alexei taking a sip of her soda, and Aria drawing a picture. 'Typical Aria, typical Alexei.' Dean told himself as he walked in.

He was wearing a gray zip-up hoodie, the sleeves were rolled to his elbows, underneath his hoodie was a plain white shirt, he wore blue jean pants and black converse. He walked into the pizzeria and noticed that neither of the girls had seen him, so he decided to do a prank. Almost sprinting to a table near Alexei and Aria, Dean goes around the girl and gets behind them.

What Dean didn't notice, was the angry glares shot at him from the table of jockeys. Dean was right behind Alexei and Aria, he was deciding which one to prank, he could do Alexei, but he'll probably get slammed. Or he could do Aria, who would most likely punch him.

Getting punched by Aria would be less painful.

He cupped his hands around Aria's eyes and mouth, slightly scaring her. Alexei quickly turned, getting ready to swing her fists. "Guess who?" Dean said playfully, Alexei rolled her eyes and started laughing, Aria grabbed Dean's big hands and pried them off her face. She glared at Dean, but he just winked his white eye. Getting up from the table, Aria camly walked to Dean.

He already knew what was gonna happen next, Aria balled her hand into a fist and brought her hand back, then let it fly into Dean's shoulder. "Ow..." Dean said, for a small girl, Aria knew how to punch good and hard! Aria began to look through her bookbag for her notebook but she couldn't find it. Alexei noticed the concerned look on Aria's face.

"What's wrong Aria?" Alexei asked. Aria pointed inside her bookbag, her sketchbook and drawings were there, but not her notebook. "Oh..." Alexei said, Dean looked inside Aria's bookbag and found a drawing of him, Aria and Alexei. "Like an actual photo." He mumbled. "I've got a notebook in my car, I can go get it for you if you'd like Aria." He said while putting the drawing back, Aria nodded and then Dean left to his car.

Jake and his jockeys were watching Alexei and Aria closely as Dean left, Jake turned to his friends, girls included, and whispered. "How about we go play with the Freakish Mute Bitch?" He said, a nickname he came up with for Aria. They all nodded in agreement and stood up.

"Hey I have to go to the restroom, you'll be alright until I get back?'' She asked, Aria nodded and playfully shooed her away. Once she was gone, Aria rested her head on her arms and looked down.

Suddenly, a slam on the table right next to her head startled her. She quickly looked up, only to see four boys and three girls crowded around her. Jack, who was acrss from her, and leaned in. "Hey mute." He said coldly, Aria was immediatly insulted, taking a deep breath, she laid her head back down.

One of the girls Rebecca, pulled Aria's head back up by her hair. Making Aria very angry. "Hey! Don't you know your manners? When someone **says** hello, you're suspposed to **say hi** back!" Rebecca threw Aria's head, almost making her hit the table with it.

'I don't wanna hurt you...' Aria wanted to say. Tabitha sat beside Jake and kissed him. "To bad you'll never be able to tell your boyfriend what a great kisser he is." She said teasingly, Aria began clenching and unclenching her fists, she was close to her breaking point.

'Don't make me do it again, the last person I hurt was sent to the hospital...' She thought, the biggest boy out of the group, Chad, tucked Aria's hair behind her ear, she remained motionless. Chad leaned to her ear. "Words may not be your thing..." He whispered, a wide grin comes to his face to what he says next.

"But how good are you in bed?"

That was enough to piss her off, she headbutt Chad in the face and he fell back with a bloody, broken nose. His yell of pain caused everone to freeze and look in their direction, even the animatronics. Aria sat there, with a smirk on her face.

'I warned you...'

Rebecca and Tabitha quickly ran to Chad as he held his nose, the third girl, Ramona glared at Aria. "You bitch! I'll teach you to break my brother's nose! Get up and fight!" Ramona yelled, Aria sighed in annoyance, and stood up. "Yeah, that's right. Come get this beating I'm about to give you, _**YOU FREAKISH MUTE BITCH!**_ " Aria snapped her head at Ramona, they knew how much she hated those words.

Alexei came back from the bathroom and heard loud screaming. When she heard 'You Freakish Mute Bitch' she already knew what was going on, she made a quick dash to the entrance to get Dean.

Running outside, Alexei finds Dean still looking for the notebook in his car. He notices her out the corner of his eye. "Oh! Sorry for taking so long with the note-" Alexei cuts him off. "Aria is about to get in a fight with Jack and his friends!" Dean drops everything and runs inside with Alexei close behind him. Aria already had Ramona on the ground literally beating her face in. Dean picked Aria up off the unconscious teen and put her down.

Anger was filled in Aria's eyes, Dean sensed someone behind him and ducked as a fist flew over his head, he ducked but Aria didn't. She was hit very hard in the jaw, Aria fell back a few feet holding her jaw as tears began to build up in her eyes, but she quickly got up and began to fight Tabitha, who was trying to punch her. Dean immediately got angry, no one could see, but his arm grew a size and so did his fist. He stood up and turned to face Aria's attacker, it was Noah.

Noah swung out his left arm and Dean easily dodged, then he did one of his best fight moves, 'the cannon punch.' Dean uppercutted Noah and he was knocked out instantly. Alexei grabbed Tabitha by the hair after Aria punched her and slammed her head on her knee. Tabitha's face was bruised and she had a broken nose. The only person left was Jake, Alexei heard a click behind her and several screams of parents and children, the look on their faces said it all, Jake has a gun.

"You move, you die" He said harshly into her ear. Alexei chuckled. "If only I was afraid of dying..." Alexei pushed his hand out the way as he fired a shot, everyone ducked and screamed. Dean ran up to Jake and snatched the gun, Alexei elbowed Jake in the stomach and gave him a swift punch to the head, knocking him out cold.

"Is anybody hurt!?" Dean yelled, then he heard the sounds of a mechanical crying, and he then noticed something. All the animatronics were gone, he scanned the pizzeria and rested his gaze on the animatronics crowded around someone, between them he could see white fur stained in oil.

He shot Angel...

(A/N: Ok guys! I feel like this chapter was crap..._ sorry...but what has become of Angel?)


	5. The Past Is Never Forgotten Part 1

Okay guys! Remember when I said I was going to make a random short chapter? Well this isn't one of them, it's actually going to be part of the story. Well, here goes.

The New Animatronic Chapter 3:

The Past is Never Forgotten Part 1

"You three be nice to each other now, okay?" A young mother said to two children and a teen in the backseat of her car. The little boy, who had brown hair and blue eyes, had a look of fear written on his face.

"B-but mom...The a-animatronics scare me...Es-especially Fredbear..." He said. The second child, a little girl with curly hair and one blue and green eyes, reached her hand out to the little boy's hand and held it tightly.

The boy turned to the girl, she smiled and nodded. "See, your friend is here for you. Aren't you dear?" The mother said. The little girl nodded. The teenage boy, who had a large backpack on with a red ear from a mask sticking out, turned to the little boy and grinned.

"I'll make sure to tell Fredbear to give you a big kiss!" He teased. The little girl glared at the teen, then she began stroking the trembling little boy's hand with her thumb while she still held onto it, giving the boy some comfort.

"Don't tease your brother! You used to be frighten of your own shadow when you we little." The mother scolded. The teenager sneered. "Yeah, I _**used**_ to be. He's just being a wuss mom." He said. The mother sighed as she parked in a parking lot.

The little boy looked out the window and read the logo.

' _Fredbear's Family Diner._

 _A fun place for kids and family!'_

His face grew pale, he turned back to his mom as tears began to build up in his eyes. "Mom please don't make me go in there!" He pleaded. The mother shook her head and turned to the backseat, "You've gotta go, you don't wanna miss your birthday, now do you?" The little boy stayed silent, so she turned to the girl.

"Do you want to miss his birthday?" She glanced at the boy, who was giving her a pleading look. She paused for a moment, and much to the boy's disappointment, she shook her head "no".

" See? She doesn't want to miss your birthday. " The mother said with a smile. "Now, go in there with your brother. He will watch over you two." They turned to the teenager, who already unbuckled his seatbelt and was getting out the car.

"Come on scaredy cat. Fredbear, wants to meet you!" He said with a laugh. The little girl rolled her eyes then scooted from the middle seat, and out the car. She turned back to her friend d and gestured him to follow. The little boy shook his head.

"Please..." He whispered. The teen soon got annoyed and unbuckled the boy's seatbelt for him, he ignored the little boy's screams of protests as he proceeded to drag him out the car. "Please! I don't wanna go!" He shouted. The little girl tired to push the teen away, for he was being to rough with his younger brother.

"Look, you can either stay outside in the cold winter," The mother began. "Or you can go inside with your brother and have some pizza and drinks where it's warm." The little boy's eyes widened. His mother knew how much he hated the cold, and now she was using it against him.

The boy stood up and brushed any snow off him with a frown. "Fine." He said angrily. A look of triumph appeared on his mother's face. "Great! I'll see you all soon!" She chirped. And with that, she left.

The trio walked into the pizzeria, but the weirdest thing about it to the little boy and girl was that there was fewer people than normal today. That gave the little girl some comfort, but very little for the boy.

He knew his brother would make him get closer to Fredbear, just like her did every time they came to this place. "You two go find someplace to play..." His older brother said with the shooing motion of his hand. "I have some business to take care of with my friends."

The boy and girl gave him an ''are you serious?'' look, the teen turned to his brother with a evil grin. "Then after we take care of our business, we can have fun with Fredbear. How does that sound?"

The boy almost screamed. "No!" He said with a shake of his head. Teens at a nearby table walk up behind the little boy's brother, all of them with evil grins on their face.

The little girl gets closer to the boy and holds his hand. "Aw. Ain't that cute." A tall blonde haired boy said with a smirk. "The little mute is sticking up for her boyfriend." He said, the little girl glared at him as she held his hand tighter. A evil smirk appears on all the teens face as Fredbear begins to play another pre-recorded song, while Golden Bonnie starts strumming his guitar.

Both children back up as the teens advance to them. "How about we skip our " business " and give him his surprise birthday gift?" A short girl with yellowish hair said evilly. With wide eyes, the little boy shook his head along with the little girl. "N-no..."

"We should! It wouldn't be nice to not give you gifts on your birthday!" They all said at once. They opened his older brother's backpack and took out a brown mask that resembled a bear. A yellow mask that resembled a chicken. A lavender mask with large bunny-like ears and a face that resembled a bunny. And a red mask with a long snout and fox ears. "We even made our own gifts! " His brother said while putting on the mask.

The little boy stared in shock and fear as they all put on their masks. His bottom lip quivered and his body trembled. "G-get away from me..." He pleaded. "Please..."

They all ignored him. "Come on! Let's give Fredbear a hug!" His brother said. As one they closed in on the two children, two teens, the girls with the bunny mask and chicken mask grabbed the little girl. While the older brother in the fox mask and the teen in the bear mask grabbed the little boy.

"Remember, we all have to do this together." The older brother said. The other teens nodded as the girl kicked and the boy screamed in protest, both of them still holding hands. The teens pulled separate directions to pry the grip of their locked hands and succeeded.

Tears began to build up in both of their eyes as they reached out for each other. The little girl was thrown to the side as the two teenage girls gripped the little boy's legs, and the teenage boy and the little boy's brother gripped his arms.

"Let me go! Please!" The little boy yelled. "Did you hear that? He said he wants to get closer to Fredbear." The older brother said. The little girl was getting up just as they walked over to the stage with the little boy in their hands.

Fredbear's mouth moved mechanically up and down automatically as he sang his song. The teens all set the little boy in front of the stage, right in front of Fredbear. "Now this is a better view, isn't it Lil Bro...?" His brother teased. The boy shook his head, watching Fredbear's mouth moving up and down with fear. "NO! LET ME GO!" The boy yelled. The little girl ran to the stage, and proceeded to kick the older brother in the shin.

He noticed her out the corner of his eye, and before she could lift her leg, her pushed her down with a laugh. Turning back to his friends, he looks at his younger brother. "Did you guys hear that!? He said he wants to give Fredbear a _**big kiss!**_ " Tears began to pour down the boy's face.

"NO I DIDN'T! LET ME GO!" He kicked and screamed, but that just added on to the extra screams of joy from other children that were around the pizzeria. "On the count of 3!" The brother said.

The little girl looked up at her friend, her only friend. Her eyes full of sorrow. "...1...!" She knew that Fredbear's mouth would still try to move up and down if anything was put into it, she was smart like that, and so was the boy. "...2...!" She hoped that they wouldn't do something as terrible as she thought. "...3...!" After all, he did care for her a lot, and so did she.

"NOO!" Her friend screamed as they shoved the little boy into Fredbear's mouth. Her fear had came true, she couldn't do anything but sit and watch in shock. Fredbear's jaw moved almost inch, before pushing down almost immediately.

The little girl's eyes widened as screams of terror filled the pizzeria. She heard the sickening sound on bones crushing, blood gushed from Fredbear's mouth as the little boy's frontal lobe was bitten off, his movements and struggles became less and less.

Almost in an instant the little girl was up on the stage, she was tall enough to grab her friend and try to pull him from Fredbear's jaws. Once Fredbear's mouth moved up again, he was pulled free. The little girl fell down to the floor with her friend, she quickly stood to her feet and helped the little boy off the floor.

The blood gushing from his head was now over her body, but she moved him to a table and sat him down in a chair. She could feel his heartbeat becoming more faint as she tried to shake him so he could stay awake.

He coughed up blood once, and opened his eyes to look at his best friend. She leaned in closer to him as light faded from his eyes, he opened his mouth to speak his final words.

"A...Aria...r-remember me..." The little girl, named Aria, watched as her friend's life was taken away. She fell to floor sobbing as the paramedics arrived to take her friend to the hospital, but she knew he wasn't coming back.

He was never coming back.

(Author's Note: Oh wow guys! I've hit 900 reads! Thanks for all that you guys have done! P.S: This took me about an hour to write.)


	6. AN 2

A quick message before I get back to writing 'The New Animatronic':

I know you guys are probably pissed off at me, and honestly I don't blame you. But I have a job now which means much writing won't get done, but that doesn't mean I won't update. If the updates at taking to long (although I know I've said this already) I'll either post a really short chapter for the story, or just make a random short chapter.

My friends have really been trying to help with this story, but they've got problems of their own they have to deal with, and I don't want to be a burden to them.

One more thing:

I swear to fucking GOD if I get ONE MORE FUCKING RUDE ASS PM from a pissed off reader saying they want me to update, I'll just take my time on purpose.

I don't have to, and I don't need to put up with any of your bullshit. I'm already stressed out enough. So can you please be patient with me? Please, I really just need some time to get myself together. I wasn't planning for the update to take this long either, just hold tight and let me try to do what I need to do so I can update this story.

 _~PrettyInPink2002_


End file.
